The Life of Lolita
by sunsetvalleylove
Summary: Spin-off of The Story of Bella Bachelor. Watch as Lolita Goth lives her life, all up until her young death at 14, in front of her small brother and his best friend! T just for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A Disastrous First Day

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 1: A disastrous first day

_A/N: Hey guys! In the previous chapter that I wrote of The Story of Bella Bachelor, I wrote an entire long paragraph on Lolita Goth. And I decided to write her life story, from her starting school, to Mortimer's birth, all the way up to her death. Don't worry though, still doing SOBB but this is like a side story, if that makes any sense. Please note, the writing style and language may vary throughout the chapters, because of Lolita's age. The story spans 10 years, but some ages may or may not be missed out. Anyway, let's get started!_

'Wake up Lolita, it's your first day of school!' I woke up and saw Mommy and Daddy standing beside my bed.

'Aww! Can't I stay on bed just a little bit longer? Pleeaase?'

My name is Lolita Alicia Goth, but you can just call me Lolita, or even Lolly for short! My mommy and daddy are called Cornelia Vera Goth, and Gunther Mason Goth! I don't have any brothers or sisters, but I hope that I will soon! I'm 4 years old and live in a huge house on the hill in my town, it's called Sunset Valley. I've been told that I am very smart for my age, but why does that matter? My bestest friend in the whole entire world is Holly Alto, and people say it's because we are both from rich families, but why do they say that? That isn't very nice! Anyway, today is my first day of school and I'm really excited!

Mommy dressed me in a white shirt with a bow on the front and a black skirt. She also tied my red hair into a ponytail. I wonder what Holly's wearing today?

The only problem was that we had to ride a bus to school, from the bus stop. But the bus stop was all the way down at the bottom of the hill. Mommy walked me down to there and then left me! There was other kids there who I could talk to. A girl who was a few years older than me came over and smiled.

'Hi! I'm Jessica and I'm 7 years old! What's your name?'

'My name is Lolita and I'm 4. It's my first day today.' I smiled at her.

'Well Lolita, it's also the first day for my brother Michael! He's also 4.' She leaned in to whisper to me. 'But you don't have to be nice to him, I'm on your side.' She winked and I grinned.

Yes, there were actually only three of us here. I wonder how Jessica managed by herself before today! The bus finally arrived and I climbed on to it, and quickly found Holly, sitting right at the front. She smiled wide when I sat down next to her.

'Hi Lolly! Are you excited? I'm not!' she complained.

'Nope Holls, I'm not either.' I agreed.

The bus ride was about fifteen minutes, because we had to drive all the way into Riverview to get to our school. They are meant to be building one in Sunset Valley, but still no sign of it! On the journey there though, I noticed Holly staring at Michael, who smiled at her. This put me in a bad mood, I felt left out. We finally arrived at the school. I suddenly felt very nervous! I grabbed Holly's hand as we walked up the steps into the huge doors.

_3 and a half hours later_

It's lunch time! So far I've only talked to one person, called Ashley. She's alright. But what I hate is that Holly seems to have a new best friend- Michael Bachelor! I hate him already. I sit by myself at lunch seeing as Holly sat at a table that was already full. I HATE HER! I REALLY DO HATE HER! LEAVING HER BEST FRIEND ON THE VERY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!

I tried not to cry as I attempted to eat this excuse of a meal, it tasted horrible! I heard nearby movement and I looked up to see that Jessica had sat herself across from me, along with another girl who looked very pretty with jet black hair, just like Jess with her golden brown hair.

'Remember me? From this morning?' I nodded. 'Well, this is my best friend Zelda.' I smiled at Zelda, and she smiled back.

'Anyway, I see that my idiotic brother seems to have stolen your best friend away from you already?' Again, I nodded. 'Well, if you want I can go over there and yell at him in front of everyone? I hate him, I'd much rather have a little sister any day!' She scoffed. 'So, what do you say?'

'Really? You would do that? Please!' I grinned. I'd found friendship in an older girl.

'Jess would do that any day, she's that nice!' smiled Zelda. She also seemed really nice!

Jessica stood up and walked over to the table where Holly and Michael were sat. No sooner did he question her existence, he was yanked up out of his seat and was kept still by Jessica's hands on his shoulders.

'WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, HUH? WHAT KIND OF BROTHER ARE YOU?' Wow. Her personality changed quick.

'W-what do you mean, Jessica?' That got him.

'Let's think about it. See my little friend over there? Lolita? Know her? Yeah, thanks to you, she now has no friends on the first day! You serious idiot. And don't talk to me either.' She dropped him back into his seat, at least half of the canteen was staring. Holly was looking sadly in my direction. I glared at her, stuck my tongue out and then turned away, just as Jess sat down again.

'See Lolita, if you ever need help with anything, Jessica and I will always be here to help.' said Zelda. Then they both said goodbye, and left. I soon followed and ran to the bathrooms. I locked myself into a cubicle and sat down. I must have been in there for hours when I heard someone walk in.

'Lolita? Are you in here?'

It's Holly. I remained silent. I heard her walk around a little bit.

'Lolita, I know you're in here. Don't make me raise me voi-'

'GO AWAY!' I was extremely angry all of a sudden. 'GET OUT AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT MY BEST FRIEND ANYMORE!'

After a few seconds of silence, Holly burst out crying.

'I'm sorry okay!'

'No you're not. You should have thought about that before you did what you did. Lunch time in the canteen was the final straw. You're no best friend of mine!'

Just then, the school bell rang and I slammed the cubicle door open straight into Holly's face. Oops. Anyway, I sprinted out of school as fast as I could before any of the teachers caught me. And then- OOOF! I went flying straight into none other than Michael Stupid-loser Bachelor. GRR! As he stood up, I kicked him in the shin and made a break for the bus, which thankfully was already there. I made my way to the back and slouched down on the seat. I noticed that Jessica and Zelda sat beside me.

'Hey Lolita, I saw what you did to Michael there. Good kid. I like you.' smiled Jessica.

'Well, it was an accident. Actually, the kicking wasn't, but..'

'It's fine. As you can tell, I don't exactly get on well with my brother. Let's just say that last year he did something unforgivable. I won't say it now on the bus, but I will another time.' She then smiled at me. She really is pretty and nice at the same time. Then I noticed where Zelda was looking. My knee was bleeding pretty bad. Oh well, I'll live. I'm actually a bit of a daredevil, despite my good girl personality around my parents and other adults. Long story.

The bus finally stopped at my bus stop, and I got off along with Jess and -barf- Michael. Sure enough, Mommy was standing there waiting for me. I ran towards her and gave her a huge hug.

'Oh dear, Lolita, what on earth happened to your knee?' I saw Michael staring at me, I let him off just this once.

'I tripped and fell over before I got on the bus home.'

'Oh dear. Well, let's go home and get you cleaned up. How was Holly feeling today?'

How should I answer this? Umm...

'She made new friends.'

'And you did too?'

'Yeah, two 7 year olds called Jessica and Zelda. They are really nice.'

'Did you not make friends with any of the others?'

I sighed. 'No. Hey mommy, what's for dinner?'

This got her distracted. 'Steak and mash potato with gravy. Sound nice?'

'Yeah!'

Overall, today was a horrible day.

_A/N: What do you think? I know, dang, Jessica has a huge personality change in this story! She matures with age ;) Zelda still sounds similar though. And also, I know what you're all thinking, for a 4 year old, Lolita has an extremely advanced vocab lmao! Notice her slight personality change when she's around her parents. I think I might write a new chapter for Bella's story now, and update this one soon! Bye!_


	2. Chapter 2: The Ball

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 2: The Ball

_A/N: Here's chapter 2! I already said this in the previous chapter of SOBB but I'll say it again here. Some things may be linked/clued together throughout both stories. And also I'd like to thank Heart of the Wind 007 for all reviews so far, it's very motivational! :D And also, I agree, though forget 7 year old, Jessica is probably the most feared kid altogether in Sunset Valley! You wouldn't wanna cross her bad side like Michael did._

_Two weeks later_

There's some fancy ball at the Llama Stadium and everybody in Sunset Valley is invited! I can't wait! Jessica and Zelda are gonna be there! They are kinda my new best friends. I still haven't talked to Holly since the first day though, but no doubt she's going to the ball too, her daddy and my daddy work at the same place. But, so does Jessica's and Zelda's daddies, though it's at a different side of the building.

The time had come to start getting ready, with me going first. Mommy picked out a beautiful silver dress that goes down to my ankles, and some silver strappy sandals. She curled my red hair and then pinned the front bits back. I do actually look quite nice! Daddy then walked past.

'You look beautiful.' he whispered to me, smiling. I smiled back. I love my daddy. I love my mommy too.

Daddy is wearing a very neat suit, and mommy's wearing a long purple dress with black trimming. They both look fine!

After all the preparing, we drove off in our posh car to the stadium. As we parked up, I saw Jessica and her family standing by the doorway. She quickly spotted me and ran over, pulling me into a hug.

'How are you today? You look amazing!' she exclaimed. I beamed.

'I'm fine, and you look seriously stunning!' She did. Her curly golden brown hair was pinned back into a bun, not like the usual bun but like a formal one. She wore a turquoise strappy dress that fell all the way to the floor.

'Zelda isn't here yet, but Mr and Mrs Goth, is it alright if Lolita here tags along with me?' Jessica asked my parents.

'Okay, but make sure you don't take her too far, and keep an eye on her too!' smiled mommy.

'Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't go too far. Thanks!' she grinned at them and then grabbed my hand and lead me over to her family.

'Don't worry, I bullied Michael into staying away from you or at the least, keeping quiet when you're around.' she whispered.

'Thanks Jess' I whispered back, as we were faced with her parents. They looked quite young, couldn't be older than 27 or 28 at the most.

'So, is this the Lolita I keep hearing about? Nice to meet you, I'm Simis!' said Jessica's dad. I gave a nervous laugh.

'Okayy dad.. we're gonna go inside now, okay?' said Jess, seeing that this conversation was bound for awkwardness.

'Alright, but don't be a stranger!'

Jessica led me inside, where we found Zelda standing with her parents. She summoned us over and introduced me to her sister, brother-in-law and nephew. Wow, huge age difference much? There must be like 15 or 16 years between them!

'You're pwetty.' piped up Parker, Zelda's nephew, who must have been about 2 at the most.

'Aww, thanks!' I replied, smiling at him.

'He's a right cutie, isn't he?' said Iliana (Z's big sis) who then picked Parker up and kissed him on his cheek. Cute.

Then none other than Holly fancy-dancy Alto and her parents came over to us three. I had to nudge Jess and Zel to let them know to play along. You know, that game where kids have to pretend to be friends with one another in front of their parents?

'Hello there, Lolita! Looking fabulous tonight, darling!' spoke Vita, Holly's mommy.

'Why.. uh.. thanks Mrs Alto!' I think Jess squeezed my hand, but not after Nick, Holly's daddy, spoke to her.

'Hey, you're that Bachelor kid, aren't you?'

'Uhh..yes Mr Alto.' stuttered Jessica. I never really liked Holly's daddy that much to start with. He's a big bully.

'Just a warning, tell your brother to stay away from my daughter before I make sure that your dad is FIRED from the Corporate Towers! You've been warned.' And with that, the Alto family walked away. Jessica stood in complete shock. Holly looked back, and seemed to mouth what looked like a 'sorry'.

I then told my two older best friends my thoughts.

'Don't listen to him! He's a big bully!' Zelda then sighed.

'Sorry Lolita, but you're too young to know what kind of things Mr Alto has done in the past. We have to listen to him. That, or kick him where it hurts.'

I then saw Holly running over.

'I'm soooo sorry about that! Don't listen to my dad, he's a downright meanie! I hate him!' she exclaimed, out of breath even.

'Well, it isn't your fault, Holly. I'm sorry, but I don't like your dad one bit.' replied Jessica, shaking her head.

'It's fine.' This caused Zelda and I to look at each other, what was with their sudden friendliness all of a sudden? We both walked off, leaving the duo in conversation.

We were escorted to the main hall, where the Llama's usually play their games, but tonight it's where the main ball is being held. I don't actually know what the purpose of this event was, but oh well. Zelda and I danced to the music that was playimg, and laughing like hyenas. We looked over to see Jessica and Holly doing the same on the other side of the room, causing us both to scowl. Zelda leaned in to whisper to me,

'If they dare come over to talk to us, run for it. Got it?'

'Got it.'

'Good kid. Now let's go and get some juice.'

We stolled over to the buffet table and served ourselves some juice. But not after tripping up Michael Bachelor on the way there. Which made us laugh, even though we shouldn't. On the way back we quite literally slid past Jessica and Holly. They sadly saw us and called after us, but we followed the game plan, grabbed eachothers hands and ran. We ran past our parents, past relatives and generally people we knew somehow or other. We narrowly missed a young VJ Alvi (who's apparently Jessica and Michael's cousin!) and made our way out of the entrance to the stadium. Still not out of breath fully, we managed to run just a little bit further, to the nearby lake. We rested by the water edge and let ourselves get our breath back. And to think that we're only 4 and 7! We just sat there for a while, just staring out over the tranquil water.

'Y'know, there are times when I get fed up with Jessica. Now is an example.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. But to be fair, you don't really wanna get on her bad side.'

'I've noticed.'

'If I'm gonna be completely honest I wish I had more friends. Which is why I'm happy that we took you under our wing. You're pretty awesome.'

'Thanks, you too.'

We sat there for what must have been forever, I'm surprised nobody has come looking for us yet. Or so I'd thought.

'Can I join you?'

We looked up to see Michael standing awkwardly a slight distance away. I nodded.

Sitting down, Michael said, 'To start with, Lolita I really am sorry.'

'Its.. fine, I guess.'

'Yeah, we didn't get to the best of starts, I know that. Anyway, why did you two run off? Was it because of my stupid sister?'

'Yes. She was getting on our nerves, randomly started to act like Holly was her new best friend or something.' sighed Zelda.

'I see. Jessica's like that. I'm used to it, and Zelda I'm surprised because you've actually known my sister longer than I have.' mumbled Michael.

'Anyway, should we all get back before everybody launches a search party?' I asked.

'Yeah, let's go!'

And with that the three of us walked back into the stadium. What a night.

_A/N: Gosh, what's with all of Jessica's personality changes throughout the chapters of both my stories? My guess is that she's a slightly bipolar person. :) What do you guys think?_


	3. Chapter 3: The Announcement

The Life of Lolita Chapter 3: The Announcement

_A/N: Here's chapter 3! This is set 2 years later. So if you didn't already guess, Lolita, Michael and Holly are now 6, and Jessica and Zelda are now 9. So still no Bella and Morty! Oh, but Darlene's born now, but no role for her as her family don't live in Sunset Valley.. yet ;) Kaylynn's also growing inside the womb during this chapter xD Also, at the very end of this story, after Lolita passes, what do you guys say about an extra section of that chapter filled with POV's of the reactions of all the main characters? It's gonna be a long chapter anyway, when it comes to that point as a build-up would be mandatory, so when the time comes, what do you guys think? Also, I know you all are probably sick to death of all my long intros now, but during this chapter I looked on Lolita's wiki page and saw that she actually had brown hair instead of red. Oops. Oh well, maybe it was slightly auburn and it lightened as she grew. Anyway, on with the show..._

_2 years later_

'LOLITA GOTH! MICHAEL BACHELOR! HOLLY ALTO! EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!' screamed Miss Linfrank at us.

'Well.. Miss.. we were.. uh... picking some flowers for you, and couldn't decide who was gonna give them to you, so we uh..' stuttered Holly.

'We got into a slight misunderstanding!' finished Michael. I love these two, always making up excuses. Let's just say that I'm now friends with Holly and Michael, same with Jessica and Zelda. We all hang round together at lunch, though Jessica and Michael have thankfully patched most things up with one another..

Anyway, back to what happened. The real story, is that we were playfighting, literally throwing each other into things, and Miss Linfrank saw just as Michael was throwing Holly and I toward the grass. Worst possible time.

'Yes, sorry Miss. But here.' I quickly ran back to the tree to pick up some random flowers that were luckily there, 'Here's your flowers.' I fake smiled at her. Behind, I saw Jessica and Zelda standing further back, laughing. I had to hold back a smirk.

'Why, thank you. But be more careful next time. Oh, hello Jessica and Zelda! So Zelda, when's your sister's baby due?'

'Ha! Unlucky!' laughed Jess, walking over to us. She abandoned Zelda so that she was left alone with Miss Linfrank, who everybody hated.

'Oh, shut up!' I grinned, hitting my older friend on the arm.

'Whatever. So, little bro, have you told them yet? About mom?' Jessica asked Michael, ruffling his hair.

'What? Uhh... no. Not yet. Am I allowed to?' I'm curious. By the looks of things, Holly is too.

'Yes, doofus. Tell them.' Michael turned towards us.

'Well, mine and Jessica's mom is pregnant!'

'Really?' gasped Holly and I, we weren't expecting that.

'Yup. Due in July.' added Jessica.

'Well.. congratulations! Do you know the gender yet?' asked Holly.

'...no.' said Mike, after some hesitation.

'Oh. I bet Jess is hoping that it's a girl!' I winked, remembering what she said at lunch on the first day that I met her.

'Yeah.' she winked back. She also remembered. 'If it's a girl, then I wanna call her Bella. Italian for beautiful.'

'I love that name! Does Zelda know yet?'

'Of course I do!' laughed Zelda, walking over, finally done with Miss Linfrank's conversation. 'Iliana's baby is due next month. It's a girl, we're probably gonna call it something that's a long version of Kay. Maybe she can be friends with the baby!' she added, grinning.

'Good idea, Zel! Anyway, what's with the sudden baby boom in Sunset Valley lately? Malcolm Landgraab was born a couple months ago, Scott Keaton was born last week, the Sekemoto baby is due in a few months, and then there's the other incoming babies, my little sibling and Zelda's niece!' panted Jessica. That was quite a speech for her.

It's true, though. Half the ladies in Sunset Valley have been pregnant over the last few years. Strange.

_That night_

'Lolita, once you've finished your food, come into the lounge. Your father and I want to tell you something.' called mom. I was eating my favourite thing to eat, cookies, whilst humming a random melody that I heard somewhere.

Walking into the lounge, I saw that my parents looked serious. I timidly sat down onto the couch opposite them.

'Now, don't worry. You aren't in trouble. But your mother and I have some big news.' began dad.

'I don't know how you're going to react to this after what your friends Michael and Jessica told you this morning, but I'm pregnant. With your new baby brother.' announced mom.

I certainly wasn't expecting this! At this rate, I thought that I wasn't going to have any siblings at all!

'Really? Are you serious?'

'Yes dear, I am. Now why don't you go and give your old mom and dad a hug?'

I hugged them alright. I held them close.

'And before you ask, he's due in July, just like the Bachelor baby. But anyway, promise to not give your father and I too much of a hard time for the next 6 months?' asked mom. I promised.

'And tell you what, seeing as you're a good girl anyway and the apple of our eyes, how about you decide on the baby name?'

'YES! YES, I WILL!' I was smiling so much that it hurt.

_A/N: I can't exactly tell if this is a long chapter or not. xD I still have mild writers block. Oh, and notice how Michael hestitated when asked the gender of the baby? Links with Chapter 2 of Story of Bella Bachelor. I may be taking a break from writing for a few days, dogsitting for my grandma whilst she's away at a wedding in Blackpool. We'll be at her house from Thursday through till Saturday, but on Friday night I'm having a sleepover with my best friend so deffo no chapter then! Also, Miss Linfrank's name and personality comes from the most hated teacher in my school. She has the same name, but swapped round._


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 4: Decisions

_No author's note today, we're going straight into this!_

_4 months later_

Mom is 7 months pregnant now. Zelda's niece was born, she's called Kaylynn and actually looks just like her auntie! She's so cute. Michael and Jessica's mom is also 7 months pregnant and sorry for saying this, but she looks way bigger than mom, almost like there's two babies in there! But maybe it's because she had 2 kids before that. I don't know.

I've yet to decide on a name, despite suggestions from my friends. I wanna choose a name that would fit in with my family name, if that makes any sense. I wanna do what was with my dad and his older sister, Frida. Because in alphabetical stuff, F comes directly before G. It sounds strange and all, but seeing as M comes after L, then I want that to be the name starter that I'm heading for. Mason? Nah, that's my dad's middle name. Matthew? Meh, so-so. Manny? Manny Goth? That doesn't sound right. I don't know. I still have 2 months to decide.

I was sat staring into space, when the phone rang. Mother was asleep, and dad was at work. I had no choice but to answer.

'Hello? Lolita Goth speaking.'

'Hey Lolita, it's Jess. Wanna come round Zelda's house? Kaylynn's here, along with Parker. We're babysitting them and could do with a bit of a hand.' said Jessica.

'Sure, I'll just ask my mom. Hold on a second.' I put the phone down on the table and ran upstairs.

'Hey mom, sorry to wake you and all, but I'm going over to Zelda's house. I'll be back by five.' I ran back downstairs.

'Yeah, it's fine. I'm coming over now.'

'Okay great, see you in a few minutes!' I hung up and ran out of the house, actually forgetting to put my shoes on. I love seeing Kaylynn, she's adorable!

I arrived at Zelda's front door, out of breath. I loved her house. Whilst her sister's house was quite modern, hers was quite large and classic. Her room is probably twice the size of mine, and she has her own bathroom. My bathroom is my own for now, except when we have visitors and they use the guest bedroom. But it will also be my little brother's too, when he is born. Oh well.

Before I even had a chance to knock, the door was flung open and there stood young Parker.

'Hello Lolita!' a toothy grin was flashed at me.

'Hi there Parker, may I come in?' I smiled at him.

'No!' and he slammed the door in my face. I held back a laugh as Zelda then reopened the door and ushered me inside.

'Sorry about that!' she said, laughing. What I don't understand though, is why a 9 year old, a 10 year old, and two 7 year olds (Michael's here too, I turned 7 last month and Michael will next month, same as Jess will be 10) have been left alone to look after a 5 year old and a 3 month old. Oh, bliss.

_Three hours later_

We finally got both Kaylynn and Parker to have a nap, so now we're all sat in Zelda's room. The others are helping me decide on baby names that begin with M. Whilst Jess and Zel were looking up names on the internet, Michael and I were searching through every possible bookcase around the house. A stray book was sitting on Zelda's desk. Like me, she's very literate and intelligent for her young age. Jess and Mike are kinda halfway there. Anyway, I picked up the book. On the front, in big bold letters, it said 'John Mortimer'. I thought about it. I liked that name. Mortimer? Mortimer Goth?

'I'VE GOT IT!' I quietly yelled, due to the young sleepers across the landing.

'Got what?' asked Jessica.

'The name! My baby brother's name will be Mortimer!'

'Mortimer Goth? That has a nice ring to it!' grinned Zelda.

'Your baby broth-sorry, er, Mortimer, will be so cute! I can't wait to meet him!' added Jess.

I can't wait either. Why do pregnancies have to be so long?

_A/N: This chapter is kinda short. I was in a rush today. Sorry if it seems like I'm promoting my stories in every chapter, but here's some clues from the stories. Notice how Jessica was literally buzzing (slang where I live, dunno if it applies wherever you guys live or not) to meet Morty when he was born? Well, remember Chapter 4 of Story of Bella Bachelor? How she was going off it with him? Yup. I guess he reminds her of her late best friend. Zelda also had an unnoted interaction with him in Chapter 6. I quote her saying to Bella, '_It's still Thursday and you're in the hospital. What happened was, you were at Pinochle Pond with Mai. According to Mortimer, he saw you out of his attic window, you let her swim around for a bit before coming in to get her. You then slipped on a rock or something, and fell underwater. Mortimer straight away ran downstairs to get his coat on to help you, and got even more concerned when you screamed for help. He then dived in there himself, and pulled you and Mai out.' _Argh, long I know! IDK why I'm even saying these are clues, lol. I'm feeling a little dizzy today, I keep sneezing . xD Blame my hayfever. And one last thing, how Lolita said in this chapter that it looked like Jocasta was carrying two babies. But hold up! Bella was born by herself, right? ;)_


	5. Chapter 5: Births and Revelations

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 5: Births and Revelations

_2 months later_

Mortimer's due to be born in a few days time! I can't wait to meet my little brother! Jessica and Michael's little sibling is also due in a few days. Mom and Dad were at first unsure about my baby brother being called Mortimer, but now they support it 100%.

School finished a few days earlier than usual, because there was a mass flood over the past weekend. Perfect, I can help mom out round the house now. For all I've done for her so far, I've earned myself a swingset! Yay!

It was not until I was eating some Pop tarts that my life would be changed. My mom gave a groan and I immidiately turned towards her.

'You alright, mom?' I asked, concerned.

'No, Lolita. The baby is coming.'

Not now! Dad's still at work! What am I supposed to do?

'Call your father to come home now. I don't want to give birth on the kitchen floor.' mom gasped, in pain.

I jumped into action. I ran towards the phone and dialled the number for dad's workplace.

'Hello, Doo Peas Corporate Towers. How may I help you?'

'I'm Lolita Goth, Gunther's daughter?'

'Oh yes, I've heard about you. Do you want me to pass a message on?'

'Yes. Tell him to come straight home, my mom is giving birth.'

I hung straight up and noticed that mom was sweating. Going into the half bathroom next to the kitchen (which was MASSIVE!) I grabbed a facecloth and ran cold water over it. I then pressed it against mom's forehead.

It wasn't long at all before dad rushed through the back door. He ordered me to go and notify the hospital that we're coming soon. Cue a slight repeat conversation.

'Hello Sacred Spleen Memorial Hospital. How may I help you?'

'Hi, it's Lolita Goth, daughter of Cornelia. She's in labour now, so we're coming quite soon.'

'Okay Lolita, we'll sort it all out. Thank you.'

I once again hung up. What was my next task? I was sent over to Jessica and Michael's house. It took under a minute to get there, but by the time I did, I knocked on the door and a strange old man answered.

'What do you want?' he asked, grumpily. Who is this guy and why is he here?

'Sorry to bother you sir, but are Jessica and Michael here?' I asked, getting slightly uncomfortable.

'Oh grandpa, let her in! It's only Lolita!' said Jessica from behind him. Oops, it's their grandad.

'Fine, you can come in.' Gosh, I've never seen anybody so grumpy in my entire life! Jessica pulled me upstairs and into her room.

'Sorry about that. My grandpa is quite grumpy. He also hates electronics, which is why I'm hiding up here! Also, don't try to make him laugh.' she said.

'Meh, it's fine. I've met worse. Anyway, I'm here because Mortimer is currently being born!'

'Seriously? My mom is giving birth right now too! It's why my grandpa is looking after us. You gotta feel sorry for him though, his wife, my grandma, died in a house fire 15 years ago.' I nodded.

Then it hit me. Both mine and Jessica and Michael's siblings are being born at the same time! SWEET!

I don't know where Michael is, maybe he's round a friend's house. Oh well. Eventually there was a knock at the door, it was Aunt Agnes. I hugged Jess goodbye and left the house, avoiding Grumpy Dude. (my nickname for Jess and Mike's grandpa)

'So Lolita, still no Mortimer yet, but I'm taking you back to my house for a little first of all before we go to the hospital.' said Aunt Agnes, as we strapped ourselves into the car.

Aunt Agnes was still very young, she's only about 18 at the most. She has a boyfriend, Erik Darling. He's funny, I like him. Anyway, once at Aunt Agnes' modern house I was fed some of her Lobster Thermidor, but in my opinion it was HORRIBLE! In the end she gave up and fed me some cookies. Much better. Hours went by and we heard nothing. Until eventually dad rang up. I answered.

'Hello?'

'Hi Lolita, it's dad. Mortimer's almost here, you can come to the hospital now.'

I told Aunt Agnes the news and we jumped into her sports car. After what must have been a 20 second drive to the hospital, we parked up and rushed inside. It took us a while to find the maternity ward but we eventually did. Jessica, Michael and Grumpy Dude were also there. I smiled and waved as we walked past. Mom's room was near the end of the ward. I had to sit outside because I was too young. It was like quarter past 11 at night. I was becoming tired and actually had a very short nap. That lasted about 5 minutes.

Eventually, at 25 to midnight, I was woken up. I was told that Mortimer was born 5 minutes ago. Finally! My baby brother! I wonder how Jocasta (Jessica's mom) is doing. According to Jess, she's been in labour since 11 in the morning!

I had to wait another 5 minutes before I was allowed in to see my new family member. As soon as I was, I jumped out of my seat and rushed straight into the room. There he was, Morty! My beautiful baby brother, despite his crying, already looked handsome. I smiled broadly and looked down at him. He's adorable! Mom was already sleeping, bless her. I sat down next to the hospital crib and dad placed Mortimer into my arms. Even though it's very early days, I noticed that he had literally all of my features, except already some black hair was showing through. N'aww!

Dad surprisingly let me carry him down the ward to show Jess and Mike, but he came with me. They both jumped up when they saw my massive smile and what I was holding. They looked down at my baby brother.

'Meet Mortimer. 15 minutes old.' I beamed, as they cooed at him. Grumpy Dude actually genuinely smiled and offered his congratulations. Still no sign of Baby Bachelor. We quickly took Morty back to the room before he caught something. It was now time for Aunt Agnes to hold him. She grinned and said how she'd love for a large family one day. I'd like that, loads of cousins.

Not long later, as dad was taking me home, Jessica came running out of her mother's room and hugged me hard.

'Isabella Bachelor is now part of this world!' she exclaimed, clearly excited.

'Aww, congrats!' I managed to reply, I was really tired.

'There's also... something else. That I need to tell you. Not now, another time. G'night!'

Huh, strange. I wonder what Jess wanted to say. Oh well, it can wait.

_A week later_

All of my friends were round my house. Holly, Michael, Zelda and Jessica. We were playing with Morty whilst my mom was out sorting some errands. I met (Isa)Bella the other day, she's just adorable! She looks different from Jess and Mike though, with the exception of noticeable same eyes. It was sooo cute when Mortimer grabbed my finger with his tiny hand, and gave a crooked smile at me. It made me laugh. Honestly, he's a beautiful baby. I'm kind of sleep deprived though, he only sleeps for about 5 hours each night! Thankfully, he hasn't moved into his own room yet.

Something hilarious just happened, Mortimer was sick all over Zelda's new dress! She obviously didn't see the funny side, but the rest of us did. She had to keep her cool, though. Holly had literally lost it and was hysterically giggling, a bit OTT.

My mom eventually came back, and we all set off to Jessica and Michael's house. They needed to tell the rest of us something. As soon as we all kissed Bella hello, we made our way upstairs and into Jessica's room. We all settled ourselves onto her double bed.

'Right. So, on to what we need to tell you. We're gonna make this quick and simple. Michael, you say.'

Turning red, Michael managed to say, 'Bella had a twin brother.'

_Dun dun duuunnnn! Shocking, right? Bet you weren't expecting THAT! This chapter took all day to write... literally. I was out with some of my best friends at the small park behind our estate. We had an amazing time and the highlight was when Mason was on the swing quite high and then he jumped off, sending him flying! Oh, how I love the parks in England. Anyway, back to the story. I have writers block again, and I feel like my writing ability is downgrading. Blame no school for 6 weeks. Also, Bella will have more screen time next chapter, I promise! Baby Bella will be interesting. She's still yet to find out about her brother. Also, if you guys didn't notice, 'Grumpy Dude' was actually the one and only Milton Bachelor! New chapter of Bella possibly out tomorrow!_


	6. Chapter 6: Summer Days

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 6: Summer Day

_I just had this whole intro planned out in my head last night and I forgot to write it down, so let's see how this chapter goes! It's picked up straight from where the previous chapter ended. Also, Zelda and Jessica's precious friendship is falling apart in my Bella story.. boo hoo ): Also one last thing, the way I'm gonna write chapters now is the pattern; Bella, Lolita, Bella, Lolita, and so on. Unless there's a major idea in my head. Baby Bella's personality is a cross of mine when I was a baby, and my baby sister Mollie's, from when she was born, to now._

'...what?' Was the only reply that anyone could spit out, and that came from Zelda.

'It's true. But don't you dare tell a single person this! Pinky promise?' whispered Jessica. I'm guessing that she wasn't supposed to tell anyone.

'Okay. So... what happened to him? What was his name?' I asked softly.

'He got put straight up for adoption, we didn't have a say in it. Some people are just so cruel. And we don't know his name. We're probably never gonna see him ever again.' said Michael quietly, voice crackling. All the rest of us could do was nod in silence. The sadness was interrupted by Simis Bachelor bringing small Bella upstairs with him. She's just too pretty!

'Hey there girls.. and Michael. Can you watch Bella for twenty minutes? Jocasta and I need to go grocery shopping.' he asked.

'Yeah dad, sure. Give her here!' smiled Jess, holding out her arms as Bella was placed into them. She kissed her baby sister on the forehead, causing her to gurgle. Cute.

'Okay, but be safe. The last thing we want is Bella rolling off the bed. She's a quick learner.' laughed Simis, heading out of the room.

Bella straight away looked around at us, and reached out to grab a strand of my long hair before yanking at it, causing me to screech in shock, and the others to laugh. I scowled at them before reaching my finger out to Bella, who immidiately grabbed onto it and tried to eat it.

Luck truly wasn't on Zelda's side today, as when she held Bella, she vomited all down the back of her new dress, just like Mortimer did not too long ago. We were all howling, except for Zelda, of course. The poor girl. I've noticed, Jessica isn't so fierce now that her baby sister has been born. She's mellowed out. It's sweet though, seeing the look of adoration on her face as she looks down into her sister's eyes, that are identical to hers and Michael's.

'Hey Jessica, give Bella here. She's my sister too.' piped up Michael. She was handed over and they stared at one another for a while. It was quite funny. I can already tell that the pair have a connection. He's gonna protect his little sister when he's older. No guy who breaks her heart will get away with it.

After Simis and Jocasta returned home, they put Bella into her pushchair and we all went out on a walk around town. After Zelda ran home to change out of her sick-covered dress. It was a warm day today. It seemed to be the annual Sunset Valley baby day at Central Park or something, because all the newborns of the town were here. The babies there were; Malcolm Landgraab, Scott Keaton, Sam Sekemoto, another kid who I don't think lives in this town, but I recognise two of the kids from her family from the grade below me at school, there was also Kaylynn and Mortimer. Zelda and I ran our seperate ways to our baby family members. Holly was left with Jessica and Michael.

'Hey there little guy' I said softly as I crouched down next to my baby brother. He automatically beamed. Cute. We wheeled Morty over to Kaylynn, Zelda and their family. The two babies just stared at one another before Kaylynn started crying. I had to turn away so that I could laugh.

It wasn't long before Bella was wheeled over by the Bachelor family. Grumpy Dude had randomly showed up too. I hope his grumpiness doesn't make Mortimer cry. Bella and Kaylynn had already met, once. I don't think they remember eachother. Well, Kaylynn might remember Bella as she's nearly 6 months old now, but Bella's only a week old. She and Mortimer looked at the other before Morty gave out a huge smile and Bella did the same. They're both so cute! Kaylynn stopped crying and joined in with the smiling. Babies are just too adorable. When I'm married I want kids. Just like Aunt Agnes, who was actually across the other side of the park with her boyfriend Erik. They spotted us and walked over.

'Hey there!' Erik grinned, before picking me up and running away with me, pretending to throw me into the pond. I was laughing, he always does something similar to that whenever he sees me. It gets some looks but at the end of the day that doesn't matter, I hope he can become my uncle soon. When we got back to the others, Erik high fived all my friends before scooping Mortimer up into his arms.

'Hi there little dude, how's it going?' he smiled, as Morty wacked him in the face. Babies are also funny. Kaylynn and Bella were now sat next to eachother on the grass on a picnic blanket- well, they were laying down. Someone had put a parasol up so that their eyes weren't getting damaged by the sun. Parker grabbed my hand and dragged me away before yelling,

'TAG!' And then he ran away. He's a strange child. But is this how he wants to play? Bring it on! I chased after him, almost tripping over his and Kaylynn's dad, Dustin. He just laughed. I finally caught up to the little rascal and tagged him before running off. Jessica, Zelda, Holly and Michael had joined in with the game. The game continued until Parker tagged his Aunt Zelda a little too hard and sent her flying into the parasol, narrowly missing her niece, best friend's little sister and my brother, who had joined them. Zelda isn't exactly having the best day today, is she?

_Sorry for the boring chapter! It's just me saying what tends to happen on Summer days in Sunset Valley! There will always be a chapter after every though that is way shorter than the others and doesn't really have much of a storyline. There's Bella and Morty's first encounter, and also poor Zelda, she must be a vomiting magnet to newborns. Just to let you guys know, the baby who Lolita didn't recognise but noticed two of the kids in that family from school, it's none other than baby Darlene and a young Lisa and Ethan! Arlo was also there but wasn't noted. They were visiting from wherever they lived before that family moved to Sunset Valley. Also, note Lolita's correct prediction over Mike and Bella. He'd go around the world and back for his little sister._


	7. Chapter 7: Grandparents

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 7: Grandparents

_So this chapter is similar-ish to chapter 9 on my Bella story, cause it involves conversations with ghosts. Except this is a night in Goth Manor, so prepare for spookiness. Also, I have to admit, either my Sims 2 or 3 games work anymore. My Sims 3 game crashed over a year ago, I can still play it but if I press the play button it just crashes. So I can scroll through the neighbourhood and that but nothing else. Boring, huh? My Sims 2 game decided to corrupt a few months ago after I'd had it for over 4 years, so all the stuff from when I was younger and a newbie to Sims = gone. I was working on Sunset Valley in there and I'd already built Bella's, Kaylynn + Zelda's, and Darlene's houses and moved their correct families in. I was preparing to build Goth Manor and I was halfway through Central Park. Sad times. I might reinstall Sims 3 soon, but I think that I used up the 5 times that it could be used, due to my laptop crashing a lot a few years back. The only Sims game that I have that works is Medieval, but it isn't as good. I'm also listening to iTunes on shuffle whilst writing this chapter, so that may or may not be inspirational. _

_8 months later_

It was another sleepless night. Mortimer refused to sleep, and I had a feeling that the ghosts of my grandparents were roaming around the house tonight. It was a full moon, after all. Sighing, I gave up trying to sleep and pulled myself out of bed before opening the door that led out onto my dangerously low balcony. That will be a caution from when Mortimer learns to walk. Oh well. I looked out of the horizon and saw Stoney Falls, the beautiful waterfall of Sunset Valley looking back at me. It's amazing, the natural beauty of this town. So peaceful, loved by all. My thoughts were interrupted when I felt a tap on my back. I turned around so quickly and lost my balance, but thankfully I landed in front of the balcony and not the ground below. That would have been a gruesome sight for my parents to wake up to. I looked up and saw a pale ghostly figure staring back at me. It was obviously one of my grandparents, they're the only people buried in the manor.

'Hello there Lolita, it's Grandpa Victor.' Oh. Him. The founder of Sunset Valley and the builder of this house, it was the first in the entire town.

'Hello, Grandpa. May I ask, why did you make this balcony so low down when this house was built?' I stubbournly asked, standing back on my feet and trying to edge my way back inside without walking through my dead relative. I've had experience with that before, and it wasn't good.

'We were nearly finished building and the funds weren't exactly high. That was the best alternative that we could afford, we couldn't have a half finished balcony.' he muttered in reply, clearly annoyed by me questioning him.

'I see... So, are you the only ghost out tonight?'

'No, no, dear. Your other grandparents are downstairs. Shall we go and see them?'

'Yes please! But don't you wanna meet your grandson first? I haven't seen any of you out since way before Mortimer was born!' I noticed that everything I've said to Grandpa Victor tonight is a question.

'I suppose, but if he starts crying, go and hide in the bathroom.' smirked Grandpa. We crept into Mortimer's room slowly, looked into his crib and saw dark eyes staring back at us. I carefully picked him up before looking at my grandpa cautiously to see if it was alright for my little brother to be held, I didn't want him to fall straight to the ground. I passed Mortimer over to his grandaddy and the whole room atmosphere changed.

'Hello there, boy. I'm your Grandpa Victor.' Morty gurgled, so we decided not to wake my parents up and brought him downstairs so that he could meet his other grandparents. They all hugged me in turn and then burst out crying at how much I'd grown, and how handsome their grandson was.

'Wimpy cowards.' muttered Grandpa Victor under his breath, and I couldn't help but giggle. Mortimer eventually went back to sleep, so we placed him in his crib again.

'So, what should we do now? I'm not tired.' I said, turning towards my dead grandparents.

'How about... go and play a prank on that old grump Milton Bachelor?' suggested Grandma Gretle. I wanted to high five her for the rest of my life!

'Yes! I actually nicknamed him as Grumpy Dude.' I replied, smirking.

'Ha, good on you, Lolita! Now let's do this!' half-chanted Grandpa Simon.

We all escaped outside and just hoped that my parents wouldn't wake up to find that I was gone. That would be difficult to explain without getting into trouble. We ran across Sunset Valley, past Jessica and Michael's house, past Zelda's house, not caring if anybody actually saw us. I'm actually surprised that my grandparents actually had that energy in them. We ran down Maywood Lane to the small orange-style bunalow near the end of that street. That's Grumpy Dude's house. It was eventually decided that my grandparents from mom's side of the family would float through the wall into Grumpy Dude's room and wake him, and my grandparents from dad's side of the family would also float through and unlock the door for me, so I could rush into the kitchen and grab all of the food from the fridge. We would then retreat to Maywood Glen. It was a risky operation, but I was prepared.

Grandpa Victor and Grandma Gretle floated into the house first, so that I had a headstart. As I entered the bungalow, I noticed 2 things; the place was extremely smelly, and I could hear Grumpy Dude snoring from his room. Disgusting. Holding my nose, I slowly opened the fridge and stole some cheese, milk, chocolate and subs. I then ran outside and continued on to the Glen, one set of grandparents following. I dumped all of the food onto one of the tables and sat down next to it, with a perfect view of Grumpy Dude's house. It wasnt too long before we heard a loud low-pitched scream, and saw Grandpa Simon and Grandma Prudence rushing out and over to the rest of us. We were all in hysterics laughing. I don't know why we had the food as I didn't want any, so we tossed it in the nearby backyard of the uninhabited house.

As we re-approached Goth Manor, we decided to take a shortcut through the Pleasant Rest Graveyard, where people who aren't my family are buried. Our choice of destination was a bad idea. We ran into the lady who Grandma Prudence says is Grumpy Dude's dead wife, Enriqueta. Jessica, Michael and Bella's dead grandmother who they never met. Oopsies. I forgot that ghosts are telepathic, so she probably knew what we just did to her husband. I tried to tun on ahead but the orange ghostly figure pulled me back and I automatically screamed at the top of my lungs. Bad idea, probably all of Sunset Valley heard that.

'Well, if it isn't the Daughter of Death.' she sneered. This was an old nickname for girls in our family, apparently my Aunt Frida was called that too, when she was my age.

'Don't you dare talk to my granddaughter like that, you punk! Your very own grandchildren are very good friends with her, take that under consideration.' raged Grandpa Simon.

'Excuse me? You're the ones who just played a sick joke on MY husband!'

'Yes, so seeing as he is YOUR husband, why don't you go and visit him?'

'... I'll let you off. Just this once. Now go and never come back.'

I took off back to my front door, bid my grandparents farewell, and flew upstairs and back into my room, just as my parents were walking in through the alternative way, the bathroom.

'Where have you been?' they questioned, suspiciously.

'Out with my grandparents.' I replied, making myself sound dumb, probably. They just laughed.

'Haha, funny. Now try and get some sleep, dear.' said mom softly, before both of my parents disappeared out of the room. I chuckled to myself. After all, they are adults.

_So, on Sunday night/ Monday early morning where I live (it'll be daytime/afternoon for Americans) I'll be pulling an all nighter so I'll be tired enough to go to sleep earlier to wake up early (woah, that's confusing) to get on the plane for Florida, 20 past 6 in the morning the plane sets off. So, as well as me probably writing the final chapters of my stories for 2 weeks whilst I'm away, do you have any tips to help me stay awake? Also, from Friday to Monday my auntie will be up, visiting. So the chapters will be late at night in England, if there will be any at all. If my friend Rachel (who lives across the street from me) is ungrounded before I go away, I might write a whole load of chapters, put them on a memory stick and let Rachel onto my account just to upload some, once every few days. I'll be logged on here on my iPod and phone though during the 2 weeks, so I can answer to any messages or stuff._


	8. Chapter 8: Flames

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 8: Flames

_So, IDK if you read my other story or not, but I confirmed that not only will there be an epilogue directly after this story ends, but there's only gonna be 13 chapters! So, 5 more left, including this, because remember, this is a spin-off after all (; Because of this, chapters may have to be longer than usual, or have a few month/year skips in it, sorry! There may be even more pranks on poor Milton Bachelor! (Grumpy Dude, as Lolita will forever refer him as) The same goes for Lolita and her relationship with her grandparents, I had fun writing that last chapter. Also quick sidenote, in this chapter Morty is basically the same age as the triplets at the current point in my other story, just a couple months younger. There's also some deaths in this chapter... not from anyone who plays a major role in this story, but it very badly affects some main characters._

_2 years and 9 months later_

It was one of those nights where it was difficult to sleep. Again. It was January and my windows were ajar (they were stuck) so my room was literally an iceberg. I lay in bed, surrounded by blankets, wearing many layers of pyjamas. I heard my grandparents wandering around outside. I couldn't be bothered with them tonight. It wasn't until I swear I could smell smoke that I sat upright. Grabbing my dressing gown, I opened my balcony door and grabbed ahold of the pillars, seeing as I couldn't lean over or I'd fall. I tried to make out where the smoke was coming from, even in the pitch black night sky, it was quite visible. I finally traced the destination and saw wild flames blowing out of the windows, because of the strong wind. But this wasn't just any old house.

It was Zelda's house.

I screamed and jumped into action. I rushed into my parent's room and shook them awake. They then called 911. Still in my many layers of sleepwear and my dressing gown, I ran out of the house, down the hill, past the graveyard and banged like mad on Jessica and Michael's front door. A sleepy Jocasta answered.

'Hello Jocasta, sorry to wake you all, but Zelda's house is literally engulfed in flames!' I cried out, short of breath. It wasn't long at all before Jessica emerged behind her mother.

'WHAT?! NOW?! MOM, GET OUT OF MY WAY!' she gasped, pushing past.

We both ran down the street, screaming for help, and Zelda's name. Some of Jessica's neighbours were looking out from their bedroom windows, looking concerned. We both stopped outside of the badly burning building, in tears. Jocasta and Simis were now running down the street, along with Zelda's sister and brother-in-law. Some neighbours had joined, and everybody was in their pyjamas, but nobody cared. The flames had started to emerge from Zelda's bedroom window and Jessica collapsed to the floor, breaking down in tears. I was close to doing the same.

I'd actually thought that it was too late, until I saw a window in Zelda's room slowly open before she stuck her head out, crying out for help. The adults grabbed a ladder from someone's nearby yard and held it out to the window. Zelda scurried down the ladder and then was pulled straight into her sister's arms. They were both crying, and my poor friend was sobbing for her parents. Oh no, they're still in there?! As I looked back up towards the house, my mother, who had now joined me at the scene, screamed and yanked me straight back, and Jocasta did the same to Jessica. Zelda and Iliana were also pulled away by Dustin. I regained my vision point and saw it happening. The house, collapsing from the flames. We all knew what had happened without a doubt. Zelda's parents were now dead.

Everything else that happened next was like a blur. I was grabbed and I didn't know where I was heading, I was just in too much shock. It took a few moments to realise that I was sitting in Jessica's living room, and she was still crying. Michael had woken up and had joined us, and it wasn't long before Bella heard the commotion and crept her way down, hanging behind everybody. I pulled her onto my lap and hugged her. I glanced at the clock above the tv and saw that it was 2am. I wonder how Zelda's holding up, according to Simis she went straight to the hospital for smoke inhalation. I feel so bad for her.

_Midday_

I finally woke up, scoping my still cold room. The windows are getting fixed today, thankfully. I showered and got dressed, I didn't feel like eating anything but I grabbed an apple anyway. Jessica had called asking if we could hang out to take our mind off things and maybe visit Zelda, so that's what I'm doing today. We met outside the still smoking debris of Zelda's house, I'm guessing that her parent's bodies are still in there. Afterwards, we made our way uphill towards Holly's house, who knows if she's even heard about what happened last night. She lives on the other side of town, although her family has quite a high standing, like mine. My best friend ran out of her house as soon as she saw me and Jessica approaching.

'Hi guys! Where's Zelda today?' Yup. She hadn't heard.

'Well... she's... in hospital.' spoke Jess, not knowing how to put last nights events into words.

'WHY?! WHAT HAPPENED?'

'Her house caught on fire. She got out in time but her parents didn't, the entire house collapsed on them both. So Zelda now has no parents anymore so I'm guessing that she's gonna live with Iliana now. She's only in hospital for smoke inhalation, she might even be out now.'

Holly stood there in stunned silence for a few moments.

'...really? Have you seen her since?'

'Nope, but we're going to right now. Wanna join us?' I asked. Holly nodded and we set off to the hospital. Zelda was still there, but her sister had to go to work that day. We ran into the room and hugged her as she sobbed. Then we needed to know answers.

'So, do you have any slightest idea of how the fire started? I asked.

'No... unless my parents left the fireplace on.'

'How did you wake up and realise that your house was on fire?' asked Holly.

'Well, there was a bang as I'm guessing one of the windows was blown out. I saw the smoke and flames emerging through my door.'

'Right... so. Where are you living now?' questioned Jessica.

'Iliana's.'

'Alright.'

_Short chapter, sorry. This chapter was being written originally as a different storyline and then I remembered what actually happened, as I brought it up in my other story. Also, my auntie arrived to where I live for a few days yesterday, and she brought my grandma with her! :') Also, I need to stop going on Tumblr when writing my stories, haha. _


	9. Chapter 9: Searching

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 9: Searching

_There's a strong chance that this'll be the last chapter of this story for two weeks, I'm seriously shattered but I have to stay awake. I did promise you guys a chapter though. Oh yeah, you guys can see how I'm doing when I'm in Florida by checking my Twitter! My username is meglovesdubstep, and I'll post pictures on there throughout my holiday via Instagram. I follow back, and let me know if you're from here! Also, sorry if this chapter is boring/short, I'm constantly queueing posts on Tumblr. Fun._

_4 months later_

It was time for Holly and I to commence with Mission: Escape from Sunset Valley for the Day... Alone.

Yeah, we're doing that today, we're allowed... kinda. We're going further than we actually can go, but who cares? Just as long as we don't enter Bridgeport or past Riverview's suburbs. Will we listen? Maybe, maybe not. I don't know, but forget that. My mom made me wear a PINK skirt today! Not only do I HATE the colour pink, but I detest skirts, too. Urgh.

As I set off out of the house, I forgot where I had to meet her, so I just stood outside her house for a while before she emerged out of the door. We decided to visit Twinbrook, simply because we felt like it. We had a hilarious time, especially when Holly slipped and fell into the murky waters. She thankfully saw the funny side.

_A few hours later_

As soon as I got home, I noticed that something was wrong. Mother was sitting at the kitchen table, looking depressed and worried.

'Hey mom, you okay?' I asked, concerned.

'Oh, hello honey. Didn't hear you come in there. No, I'm not okay, Mortimer's gone.' she replied.

'...gone? What do you mean, gone?!'

'He's gone missing. We can't find him anywhere, everyone in Sunset Valley is looking.'

My heart literally dropped when I heard that. Where could my brother possible be?! Without thinking, I ran and searched round the entire house, looking in every possible place, even though it was pointless. He was nowhere to be found. Until I realised, when I was about to set off today, Mortimer said that he wanted to come with me. Oh no. He didn't follow us and then get lost, did he?! I told mom my suspicions, so she called dad to stop looking, come and pick me up, and the two of us would drive around where I was today. To start off with, we looked in Riverview, just in case. Nothing there. We then drove into Twinbrook, and parked up. Dad went one way, I went the other. We promised to stay in close contact, via mobile phone.

I wandered aimlessly around town, calling out for my little brother's name. Some Twinbrook townsfolk asked if I was alright, and I explained the problem. They promised to keep an eye out for them. It seemed like eternity, searching for Morty, but after what must have been over an hour, a tiny voice replied to my calling.

'Lolita? Here I am.'

'Mortimer! Come out, I can't see you!'

And there he emerged. From behind a bush. I squealed in shock and rushed over to hug him. Tears were actually streaming down my face, and I quickly rang my dad to tell him of my discovery. He quickly showed up and scooped Morty into his arms. We decided to surprise mom by not telling her we've found him, and waited until we got home. She certainly was surprised!

_Yep. Short chapter, sorry! Seriously, since staring this chapter, my motivation has literally disappeared! I was listening to Perfect Two by Auburn whilst I was typing out the part where Lolita was searching for Morty before finding him. Actually quite fitting, it basically fits my idea of Lolita and Mortimer's sibling relationship. If I don't post a new Bella chapter within the next 5 to 6 hours, then I'll see you guys in two weeks! _


	10. Chapter 10: A Less than Perfect Family

The Life Of Lolita ~ Chapter 10: A Less than Perfect Family

_Back writing this story! Wow. I've been home for like 2 days now but I've been SO BUSY! I also made an Ask Fm the other day, it's the same as my Twitter name; 'meglovesdubstep'. Ask anything you like, if you want. I'm actually addicted to answering questions haha, it could even be about future chapters of either of my stories. This is also the very first fanfiction I've written on my grandma's computer, even though it's way older than my laptop (which is nearly 3 years old) it has a better working keyboard and I don't have to worry about it overheating. It isn't the first chapter that I've wrote here though, I wrote a couple on my laptop last month. Now, I've already said this but I've now planned out until the end of this story, including who has POV's in the epilogue. It's in no particular order *SPOILERS* Bella, Mortimer, Cornelia, Michael, Jessica, Zelda, and Holly. *SPOILERS* The chapters now are a few months together, so Lolita has a very short time left to live. DUNDUNDUUUUUN. I also wanna find a soundtrack for this story, you guys have any ideas?_

_4 years later_

'LOLITA ALICIA GOTH, GET HERE NOW!'

I groaned. Dad is in one of his bad moods, again. What was I gonna be accused of this time? Last week it was because I left my muddy lace-up boots where I shouldn't have. It was a little overreacted, even mom said so. Heaving myself up from the office chair, I slowly and reluctantly made my way downstairs. Morty and Bella were peeping out from behind his bedroom door, looking scared for me. Bless them. Bella is always over my house now, her and Mortimer are the best of friends, it's the cutest thing ever. Whenever Bella isn't here, it's because my little brother is at her house. They're inseperable.

Anyway, as I arrived downstairs, I looked around for my dad. I found him in the dining room, looking furious, like nothing I've ever seen before. What is his problem? I haven't even done anything. I slightly coughed, to get his attention. He looked up at me.

'You are in so much trouble, Lolita.', began dad, glaring at me. I finally snapped, but only a little. I didn't wanna get myself grounded until I'm 53.

'Why?! What have I apparently done this time?' I replied, sarcastic tone to my voice.

'Well, you little twit, I ask myself the same question sometimes.' Wow, I didn't see that coming. I'm guessing dad's drunk, too. 'I've heard the rumors about you sneaking around with that stupid Michael Bachelor!'

'WHAT?! Who did you even hear that from?' I threw back, shocked. Sure, Michael and I hang out when it's dark, but we're only friends! And I can only imagine what Bella's thinking upstairs, hearing my dad trash talk her older brother like that. Those two are very close.

'Does it even matter?'

'Yes. Yes it does. You're drunk dad, get a grip. Your son and his best friend are right upstairs. Stop, before I call mom home.'

'Shut up love, and start telling the truth.' he slurred. This infuriated me, I noticed Mortimer and Bella ducking behind the stairs from the corner of my eye. They shouldn't have to listen to this.

'No, father. How about _you_ shut up for once and actually start being a good father towards your children?!' I argued.

'That's it.'

Dad stood up, towering over me, and raised his arm. I gasped and ran out of the room, grabbed Bella and Mortimer by their arms and rushed them upstairs, locking us all in the bathroom. Sighing with relief, I sat myself on the floor and looked up at the lights. What has seriously gone wrong with my family recently? My parents have been arguing about nothing. My little brother is spending more and more time away from the house. My friends don't exactly understand, even though they say that they do. Bella then sat down next to me and rested her head against my shoulder. Morty did the same, on my other side. I put my arms around them both and held them close, as a tear slid down my cheek. What happened to the happy family that we once had? What went wrong?

_35 minutes later_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the fire alarm go off. I rolled my eyes, one of my parents has probably burned something again. I then heard mom scream, so I jumped to my feet and ran downstairs, two 7-year-olds following me. I too screamed when I entered the kitchen. There were flames jumping out of the oven! I did the only thing that I could think of doing; I jumped around and screamed out random words, pointing at the fire every so often. Everybody else in the room did the same, except for Bella. The little brave kid. Though, she did look scared to death. I was worried about the safety for the youngsters so I did the most sensible thing that I could think of, and rang the firefighters. They were there before I even hung up, which was pretty impossible. Morty started crying and I actually had to pick him up and carry him out of the room as the fire was being extinguished. Bella followed and then froze, obviously going through a slight panic attack. I had to pick her up too, and brought the pair all the way up to the attic, both sobbing into my shoulder. Sitting them down, Bella opened her mouth to speak.

'Lolita, that was so scary! I don't want that to happen ever again!' she managed to say through muffled speak. The crying was affecting her speech.

'Did Daddy burn his mac and cheese again?' asked Mortimer.

'I really don't know, Morty. But both of you, please stop crying. It makes me wanna cry.'

_End of chapter! Not much to say. I based the fire reactions on the actual game. BTW, a lot of Lolita's problems are actually based around how I feel sometimes, when I'm in a bad mood. Which is a lot of the time._


	11. Chapter 11: Ghostbusters

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 11: Ghostbusters

_Hi. I uploaded a YT video of me (attempting) to play piano. If you fancy watching it, link to my channel is on my profile. The next chapter of this story, should be interesting info in there. I also need your help! New phone, or Beats headphones to be spent with my birthday money? This story will probably be finished in two weeks, at the most. :( Though, it'll open new doors for new projects of mine, I have a couple in mind. One last thing, still having keyboard troubles, where the occasional letter is missed out. Apologies in advance._

_A few days later_

I'm hanging out with Zelda, and by the sound of it, mom is rummaging through the attic. We decided to go up there and see what's going on exactly. Last week, Zelda dyed her hair red and got blue highlights to go. Some of the residents of Sunset Valley now glare at her, but then again, some of us still treat her exactly the same. How she should be. Anyway, I emerged from the stairwell up to the attic to find the entire place literally full to the brim of old junk, where did it even come from? I opened up an overhead box to see what was inside and its contents came crashing down on me. All I could hear was Zelda laughing her head off, and what sounded like mom trying to help me out. I eventually saw the light... and the floor. It took a good few hours to clear the entire place out.

Mom pulled out some old thing... it looked almost like a... stereo? It WAS a stereo! That thing must have been ancient, but does it even still work? There was only one way to find out. I brought it down into my room, Zelda following. Keeping my distance, I plugged it into the socket, and it fired up. Took a few seconds to tune in, and then it started playing SimCity Radio, my favourite station! It has all the pop songs on there. Though it wasn't long before Zelda tried to retune it to Bridgeport Radio, where they played the indie songs. It's a nice music genre and all, but not really my thing. It took quite a while before we eventually agreed to SimCity Radio. Score one for Lolita.

_A few hours later_

Zelda decided that she would stay the night. The paranormal is really active tonight, there are noises and bumps everywhere. I swear I heard a plate smash from the kitchen. Guess my grandparents are arguing again.

_(Mid-chapter update. Wow, no speech so far? How long will this keep up?)_

Mortimer was getting restless, I could hear from his room. It didn't take long before he appeared in my room, rubbing his eyes. Wow, that literally is even more than the definition of restless, the way he looks.

'Lolita, the ghosts are annoying me. Bella's grandma keeps throwing things at me.' he yawned.

'What? Bella's grandma? What's she doing here?' I replied, slightly confused.

'You don't know? In the last few days, all the ghosts from the graveyard have came here. I don't like it.'

Zelda and I looked at each other. We knew what this meant. It's ghostbusting time.

Mortimer didn't wanna join us, so we left him inside the house. Running into the kitchen, I grabbed the two powerful torches that were stored under the sink. Zelda then grabbed our jackets and we zipped them up. We're ready.

Creeping out of the house, I spotted a ghost right away, it came in the form of someone who calls himself the Tragic Clown. Would that miserable freak just GET OUT of my yard?! He often hangs around by the pool, by the looks of things he drowned. I could push him in the pool again, but I don't know if it's possible. Zelda and I are resorting to torch power only. I turned my baby on and shone it directly at the Tragic Clown, causing him to scream.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING, CHILD! DON'T MAKE ME CALL THE SOCIAL BUNNY TO SORT YOU OUT!' he cried.

'No, Clowny. I don't need the social bunny or any help. I'm completely alright. Unlike you. Just go, and stay away from my house!' I threw back, before shining the torch right at him again, hearing the most high-pitched screech that I've ever heard in my entire life, it was unbelievable.

_Zelda POV_

I heard Lolita arguing with someone, followed by a scream. Holding back laughter, I patrolled the Goth manor grounds and literally collided with Enriqueta Bachelor, with Queenie Landgraab. Okay, double whammy. I don't wanna do this to my best friend's grandma, but I have no choice.

'Hey there grandma, sorry but NEVER throw things at a 7 year old when he wants to sleep. Thanks!' I smirked, before grabbing the torch from my side and shining the extremely bright light at both ladies, who attempted to run, well float, away. It was too late for them, though. They vanished into thin air. I turned around a little too quickly though, and bumped facefirst into Lolita. Ouch.

_I needed to get this chapter finished ASAP, my new bedtime now that school is back is 9:30, usually it's past midnight. So annoying. It's also my birthday today! Best one that I've ever had. :)_

SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: Ghostbusters Theme Song. Oh yes.


	12. Chapter 12: Discoveries

Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 12: Discoveries

_Aww, second to last chapter! I'm gonna miss this story but can't wait to write the epilogue! This chapter would have been up sooner but I didn't get back to my house until about 7, then I had homework! Urgh. I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, the stereo that Lolita found is actually the one that kills her. And how was the ghostbusting after Zelda and Lolita had the head-on collision? They knocked themselves out ;) I also wanna give a quick shoutout to one of my closest friends, Rachel. She has an account on here, though more active on Wattpad. She dedicated her story 'Disastrophe' to me, giving me a paragraph at the very end of the entire thing. Anyway, her username on both sites is 'rachrock3097'. So, away we go!_

_A couple of days later_

I'm chilling at the Bachelor residence with Jessica, Michael and Bella. Jess is nonstop on her laptop, claiming it's for schoolwork. Mike nudged me and gave me a signal to say that it wasn't that at all. Bella looks fed up with the world, Morty isn't here. He was forced to join the Landgraabs and our parents on some museum trip. I narrowly escaped joining that voyage, but only just. I glanced out of the window and saw Zelda and Kaylynn patrolling past, in a rush. Guess they were late home, they're supposed to be going to some city for the weekend with Iliana, she's on business. They'll be having fun. Not. Holly is also returning home from Europe today, she's been gone for the last three weeks. Touring all over the place. And the Bachelors and I have been stranded in Sunset Valley for all this time, bored out of our minds.

'Jessica! Michael! Come here for a minute!' shouted Jocasta from the stairs. They stood up and walked out, muttering about the dishes, or something. Then I was in the room alone with Bella, she looked itching to say something to me.

'Lolita, can you keep a secret and promise not to tell anybody in the world?' Bells asked, looking at me innocently.

'Sure, kiddo. What is it?'

'Well... Michael.. he likes you, kinda.' That was no surprise, we've been friends for over 10 years now.

'Really? I like him too, he's an awesome friend.'

'No, I mean like as in, he has a crush on you.' Bella stated simply, expressionless.

What? I didn't see that coming at all! Though, that would explain why he wants to hang out with me all the time nowadays, without any of our other friends. But why would be have a crush on ME? I know some girls in our science class that would be a way better fit for him!

'... oh, right.' I managed to reply, becoming distant. I was interrupted by Michael and Jessica re-entering the room, looking annoyed. I had to remember to act natural.

'We're back, it was just a lecture about school shopping, pointless really.' yawned Jessica.

'Yeah, complaining about the stuff that we bought. She seems to forget that Jess is going into university soon.' added Michael. Wow, she is, too! Time flies, huh? I suddenly felt my face flushing, starting to feel claustrophobic. I tensed up, suddenly feeling awkward around Michael.

'Hey, Lolita, are you alright?' he asked, looking concerned.

'Umm. Yeah, I'm fine! But I just remembered, I have to go visit my Aunt Agnes soon! Bye!' I lied, but I desperately needed an excuse to get out. Running through the front foor and heading to Aunt Agnes' house (I wasn't actually going there, but no doubt that the Bachelor siblings would be staring out of the window.), I collided with Holly, just like I did with Zelda the other night.

'Woops! Hey there, Lolita! Glad to be back!' Holly gasped, rubbing her head.

'Yeah, sorry about that. Did you enjoy yourself?' I replied.

'Yeah, it was good. So, where were you off to?'

'Nowhere in particular.'

'Hmm. So, we're going to our place. I need to tell you something.'

'Our place' was behind Stoney Falls. A little noisy and wet, but we had our privacy there. I purposely took Holly away from the Bachelor household, to be on the safe side. Taking care not to slip whilst entering the Falls, I turned towards my best friend.

'Okay, so what I needed to tell you. Don't you dare tell a single fly, alright?' she asked. I spluttered at the saying.

'Okay, though I don't think that any flies would want to hear about it anyway.' I joked.

''Oh, ha ha.' replied Holly, sarcastically. 'So, what I wanna tell you is... I kinda have a crush on Michael.'

WHAT?! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? I seriously have the worst luck in the world sometimes.

'Really?'

'Yep. He's cute.'

_Aww, this was cut short. Sorry guys, but I needed to get this chapter up. :( One more official chapter, and after the last line there will be no more Lolita POV, not even in the epilogue. The story will be over even sooner now, give about a week D:_

_SONG FOR THIS CHAPTER: Never Let Me Go - Florence and the Machine (credit goes to PondGirl11 for the suggestion!)  
_


	13. Chapter 13: Thinking About Life

The Life of Lolita ~ Chapter 13: Thinking About Life

_The last chapter! D: I'll miss writing this, though there's still an epilogue that will be up in a few days. After this story, I'm starting a new one in a week or two hopefully, and the only thing to be said is that it's a far-off prequel to my Bella story ;)_

_A couple of days later_

Typical. Just freaking typical. I've argued with my pathetic low-life father again, and now I'm grounded. And stuck babysitting Mortimer and Bella. Great. And also, it is true, the whole love-triangle-sorta thing between Michael, Holly and I. Jessica confirmed the news. I really don't know what to do. Either way, someone is gonna get hurt. I need to get away. My thoughts were interrupted by the kiddos sulking their way down the staircase.

'Lolita?' moaned Mortimer.

'What do you want?' I replied grumpily, still not in the best of moods.

'Can me and Bella maybe have something to eat?'

'Fine. What kind of food do you have in mind?'

Mortimer looked at Bella, and she took over with the speaking.

'Is there any pizza? Daddy promised that we would have that last night, but we didn't.' she asked, looking hopeful.

'Yeah, sure, you guys can have pizza.' I sighed, standing up. What a task that was, right?

I opened up the freezer and a whole load of ice came tumbling down over me. Thanks, dad. I pulled the pizza box out and before long it was sat in the oven, cooking. My mood had lightened, but only slightly. Grabbing the nearest book in sight, I moved to the living room and sat on the corner of the sofa, legs on the seat. It was actually a good book, though some ancestor of mine ripped the cover off long ago. The name would forever be unknown.

Whilst I was sat there, I was thinking. What would my life be like when I grow up? What would happen between my friends and I, stuck in the Michael situation. What would my kids look like, and what would they be called? I have no idea. My thoughts came to a halt and disappeared when I heard the oven ping, to let me know that the pizza was ready for the kids. I served it out, and they ate it all up, though leaving the crusts. Something that my parents despise for no real reason. I don't mind, at least they ate the actual pizza. Now, time to wash the dishes.

'Lolita, can you bring the old stereo from your room down here?' asked Mortimer, looking hopeful.

'Uh.. sure, little bro. But why?'

'Me and Bella wanna listen to music.'

'Oh, okay then. Give me a minute.'

I ran up the stairs and into my room. Looking around, I randomly threw my pillow onto the ground. I must be going crazy. I grabbed the stereo and made my way downstairs. This thing weighs so much more than it did a few days ago! Morty directed me to where he wanted this damn thing put, right in the socket next to the sink.

'Are you sure you want it here? It isn't exactly the safest place...' I questioned, looking my little brother in the eye.

'Yes, I want it here. There isn't anything wrong with it being here!' he threw back, now suddenly annoyed.

'Alright, chill. Now, what station do you want it on?'

'Station? As in train station? Are we getting on the train somewhere?' asked Bella. I couldn't help but laugh.

'Sorry, but no. Station as in radio station, where they play different songs.'

'Oh. Well, I don't know. What about you, Morty?'

'I don't know either. Lolita, can we just go until there is a song that we like?'

'Alright. Now let me wash these dishes before mom and dad get back, otherwise they'll kill me.'

I grabbed the dirty plates from the small kitchen island and shoved them under the running water. Inside the sink, there was actually more dishes, left for me. Groaning, I switched the radio station to SimCity Radio, still my favourite. I couldn't help but dance along to the song that was playing. Mortimer and Bella giggled before joining in. The highlight of that dance was when I slipped on some water that had escaped from the tap.

Finally getting round to washing the last plates, I caught my hand in the stereo wire and the entire thing went flying into the soapy water. Oops. The music borked before shutting off. Dad won't yell at me for this, right? Mom actually had no idea where it came from. Hmmm. I decided to reach in and grab it for myself, not actually hearing Morty and Bells telling me to do otherwise.

And before I realise what I've done, it's too late. I am no more.


	14. Epilogue

Life of Lolita ~ Epilogue

_So, here we are. The final part of this story. I'll miss it! Keep in mind that there will be a whole load of POVs, from a whole load of people. It's the first time I've ever finished a story, so I will leave my ending speech (or whatever you wanna classify it as) after all of the POVs. They will be throughout a 2-week period, and some people may appear more than once. Keep in mind that I've never done anything like this before, and the ages of the people who 'write' in this chapter range from ages 7 to thirty-something, also some things may be repeated from different perspectives. _

_Bella POV_

I screamed loudly as Lolita got electrocuted. Just as Gunther and Cornelia were entering the kitchen. They both gasped and one of them, I think Cornelia, grabbed me and Mortimer before rushing us down to my house. She banged on the door. Jessica answered. I couldn't hear much because I was screaming and crying too much, but I think that she said,

'Take them. They're just seen Lolita be electrocuted. Gunther is checking over her, but please try and calm them down?' Cornelia gasped, tears running down her face. Jessica took us right inside and explained to Michael what happened. They both held us tight. Mortimer and I hugged each other and cried.

_Mortimer POV_

LOLITA?! This didn't happen, it didn't, it didn't! I was lying on the floor crying, Bella too.

SHE HAS TO BE ALRIGHT! IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT, SHE'S FINE! SHE MUST BE!

_Michael POV_

When Jessica told me the news whilst handing my the screaming children, I felt everything inside me crush up into a million pieces. My beautiful Lolita, if only I'd told her my feelings sooner. It could be too late now. I felt tears rushing down my own face.

Oh Lolita, what have you done? If you make it through all of this, the second I see you again, I'll kiss you with all my heart, in front of everybody. Even if you don't like it, you need to know.

Wait, what am I saying? Of course you'll be alright! You're Lolita, the bravest girl I've ever met!

_Gunther POV_

My little girl. My baby girl, she's... gone. I break down in tears over her corpse, wishing that I could have apologized for my actions. I really did love her, though I didn't show it. I feel so guilty for everything now, especially today. I shouldn't have, she would have still been alive. I place my sweet Lolita's head onto my lap, and kiss her forehead, breaking down. Mortimer and his friend Bella also had to witness the electrocution, and they're only 7. I'll never forgive myself for that.

Why is it my own child who has passed, why my beautiful Lolita? The girl who I could always love with all my heart? Her eyes are still open. It's unbearable to see, so I gently close them shut.

_Cornelia POV_

I was rushing as fast as I could up the steep hill, to get back home. My daughter must be alright! I can't take the thought of something worse. Upon arriving through the front door, I flew into the kitchen to find the worst sight that I could ever imagine. Gunther was hunched over Lolita. And she didn't seem to be moving. I let out a scream of my little girl's name. No reaction, nothing. Guther slowly looked up, tears throughout his face. He shook his head.

'She... she's gone. Our baby girl... she didn't make it.' he sobbed, before hunching over her again.

I felt my entire world crash, and I fell to the floor instantly, breaking down quite loudly. My Lolita, she's dead!

_Jessica POV_

All that I could do was switch my glance between the clock, and the ceiling. I'm just praying that my best friend will be alright, but she's always been a fighter. Time seemed to be going a trillion times slower, and the wait was becoming unbearable. We had to hear something soon. As if on cue, the phone started ringing. I jumped up and answered, taking the call into the kitchen. I didn't want Bella and Mortimer to hear anything.

'Hello?' I asked, worried.

'Hello, Jessica. It's Agnes, Cornelia's sister.' said the voice, sounding upset.

'Oh yes, hello.'

'So, the worst has happened. Lolita didn't make it.'

What?! NO! She CAN'T be dead! I had to sound as stable as possible, remembering that I'm still on the phone to an adult that I barely know.

'O-oh... well... I'm very sorry for your loss.' That was all that I could say.

'Alright, I'll let you go to sort yourself out. We'll be round for Mortimer in twenty minutes tops. Goodbye.' I shakily hung up the phone, before bursting out crying, all over the kitchen bench. Lolita! Why?!

Rubbing away my tears, I made my way to the others to break the news...

_Mortimer POV_

I've finally calmed down... I think. Jessica is on the phone, hopefully it's news. She re-entered the room, looking upset. It isn't good news, it it?

'G-guys...' she began, voice thick with tears.

'Is the news bad or good?' I asked.

'It's b-bad news, I'm afraid. She-she... didn't... m-make.. it.'

Here's where we all started crying together, me the most. My big sister is dead! Lolita, LOLITA!

_Holly POV_

I was casually chilling in my room, watching TV whilst daydreaming about Michael for the gazillionth time today. He's just so... fit!

My parents suddenly intruded into my room, and I at first didn't notice the forlorn expressions that they wore.

'Mom! Dad! Will you please knock first?!' I groaned.

'Not right now, Holly. Turn the television off, we need to talk to you.' replied dad, firmly. I did so. My parents sat down on my sofa next to me, either side. What the... they don't wanna play video games, do they?!

'Personal space much? You're even worse than Lolita!' I complained, faking my claustrophobia. My parents looked even more forlorn. Will they just spit whatever they wanna say out already?!

'Holly, Lolita... she got electrocuted.' admitted mom.

'What?! Is she alright?! How?!' I was full with questions, was my best friend gonna be ok?

'No dear, I'm afraid not. She didn't make it.'

My face literally crumpled up and the tears were automatic. My best friend who I've known basically since birth is... dead?! NO!

_Zelda POV_

It's been almost 2 weeks since Lolita passed by, and it's honestly the worse experience that I've had since my parents died. All that the rest of our gang has done (minus the Goth children, for obvious reasons) is hang around, comforting one another. All of Sunset Valley has been shaken by this news, nobody was in the least expecting it. Of course, everybody is attending the funeral, held at Goth Manor. Lolita was adored by everyone.

_During the funeral, no POV in particular, told as if telling the story to a group of clueless people_

The population of Sunset Valley, and more, arrived at Goth Manor, each person wanting to pay their respects to the late Lolita Goth. Group by group, family by family, the mourners filed into the space next to the Goth Family Graveyard, where Lolita was to be buried.

The ceremony was short, and some visited the front of the crowd to relive memories of the sweet Lolita Goth. One, a Michael Bachelor, described her as her being like a sweet Summer rose. Two of the children at this event, Mortimer Goth, Lolita's little brother, and Bella Bachelor, Michael's little sister, sat hunched up together, tears falling down their faces. The reason why, is because they witnessed the death of Lolita.

_Bella POV_

After Lolita was buried, it was time for my family to go home. We could have stayed longer, but it was getting near my bed time. I couldn't sleep, anyway. I lay awake in my bed for hours, staring at the ceiling. What was going to happen now? Morty has started being distant and I don't like it. I suddenly heard a crash and I sat up with a start. Because staring back at me, was... Lolita! I gasped as tears started forming. It was her ghost! I was terrified out of my mind. She smiled at me, waved and then blew me a kiss before vanishing.

_The End_

_OMG! Wow. This took forever to write, and I don't know what to think of it. About the funeral scene writing style thing, I didn't know who to have as the main person for that part, so I wanted to try out something new. It looks terrible, lol. I'm never writing like that EVER AGAIN. _

_I want to thank Heart of the Wind 007 and PondGirl11, both are amazing writers, for reviewing throughout the entire story. Also for the review, Tara Saraswati and Secretismineforeve! _

_I'd also like to ask, just out of curiosity, which POV was your favourite in this epilogue? And also whilst I'm at it, which chapter was your fave, along with characters, and scene? I'd really like to know, because it may somehow help me with future writing_

_So yeah, thanks to everyone who viewed, reviewed, followed and favourited this story! Very motivational. See you on some of my other stories!_


End file.
